


Another Lostbelt 3

by Sakuraofchaos



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraofchaos/pseuds/Sakuraofchaos
Summary: I wanted to call this “alt lostbelt” but somebody else took it. Also, I am very aware my works will not become canon unless it’s my original works with my original characters (CotWR for instance). This is just from a Fate fan who was really disappointed with LB3. I am also planning on remaking a lot of part 1 singularities (Septem for instance) because of how awful they’re written. This is only a WIP so don’t expect everything to be perfect.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Another Lostbelt 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowershipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/gifts).



> Please listen up to "Broken Heart" while reading this.
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUQuu7V3SKNO6NJtA-eWJxBrvT5EvgqAU
> 
> Yes, I am very aware this music is out of place, but I need some soundtrack ideas and stuff.

This is a fight for humanity, Ritsuka thought to herself. But what have I done too much to all these innocent people and servants?

Because of her and Hakuno, a bunch of wolf-like humanoid creatures, known as the yaga, had been slaughtered. Even the children. A tragic princess, Anastasia Nikolevaena Romanova, had met her tragic end at a gunpoint again as a heroic spirit. A goddess protecting her lostbelt from another evil god, Surtr, ended up being destroyed in the end along with her lostbelt. A valkyrie named Ortilinde lost her sisters and eventually her own life. All she could think of were the black-haired Valkyrie’s words. 

“You’re monsters! All of you! What good do you think you are doing destroying our beautiful homeland?! What good is there in saving humanity?!?! Tell me!”

These words affected her hard. But what was worse is that the two allies that she couldn’t summon as servants ever, were dead and gone. One of which was a young blonde girl at only 12. Her name was Gerda, and she was very happy despite her circumstances. The other, a yaga named Patxi. He had fought for his survival and was murdered in cold blood in the end. 

She started to weep hard. Was she any better than the seven crypters who had supposedly destroyed the earth? Why did Ophelia lose her life? Was it her fault?

It was definitely her fault, or so she thought to herself. Pretty soon, some green butterfly came into her room. But how was it possible? Butterflies most likely went extinct with the world being wiped clean. Unless it was… no way!

The butterfly turned into a man. He was a very handsome and kind but also a cruel and unpredictable man. He had long black hair, green eyes, and almost never wore a shirt to show off his rose tattoos. The said man was an assassin servant under the name of “Yan Qing,” a character from one of China’s four great classic literature novels. He was a man infamous for betraying the person he cared for the most, but he also was really loyal to Ritsuka Fujimaru. She had a lot of trauma from the events she witnessed, many of which were too violent for her to think of. A lot of the times, he’d just offer her some food or tea and tuck her into bed safely.

“Yo, master,” he exclaimed. As he saw her crying, he put his hand on her shoulder. Ritsuka looked at him with her amber eyes.

“Hey, are you… okay? Do you need some help with anything or not?”

“I’m fine. I just need a good cry and all.”

“Master, I know how you feel. I lost a childhood friend many years ago and I wonder if he’ll ever be summoned as a servant again.”

“Tell me more about this childhood friend of yours.” Ritsuka wiped her tears and showed interest in him. His stories always seemed to cheer her up even though she knew most of them. She just needed a good story.

As soon as he started to talk, someone else came into her room.

“Yo.” a saber servant exclaimed. She was a servant with blonde hair and green eyes and her facial features were similar to Artoria Pendragon. 

“Mordred,” Ritsuka exclaimed.

“‘Sup? I heard that my master had something wrong and I wanted to check on her.”

“Oh, Mordred! I was just about to tell you a “lame” story.”

“Lame? Yes. Boring? Hell to the no.”

“Well, you know the story of a famous masked prince, right,” Yan Qing asked Ritsuka and Mordred. “One so beautiful that he hid his face with a mask to appear scarier. Despite everything though, he was a very kind person who cared for his people.”

“The Prince of Lan Ling, Gao Changgong, right,” Ritsuka asked him.

“You mean that loser prince who was also a coward,” Mordred asked.

“Yeah, it’s him.”

Yan Qing gave Mordred a look. “Don’t call him a loser. He had a rough life.”

Mordred scoffed at him.

“Several dynasties ago, this man was a strong war general. But then his cousin ascended the throne. Apparently, Changgong thought he was going to die at the hands of his cousin. He pretended to be sick and avoided everything. The emperor had too much suspicion of him and sent him a cup of poisoned wine for him to drink. When the prince was only 30 years old, he was murdered by suicide. Three years after the man had died, his entire empire was slain. His wife and son were slain.”

Mordred had fallen asleep. She must’ve been bored easily from his story and was obviously lying.

Yan Qing clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

“I have a bad feeling mentioning him. That feeling that he’ll be our enemy. That feeling that… he’s gonna try to kill you. I should probably…”

"Attention, we are currently headed to our destination, the wandering sea." 

“The Wandering Sea,” Ritsuka asked. “Is that our new Chaldea.”

Ritsuka came out of her room and into the command room. Controlling the command room were two men, one being chubby and a blue-eyed blonde with a mustache, the other being an intimidating middle-aged man with long, dark hair and eyes. They were debating whether or not the new Chaldea would be safe or not though.

“We’re detecting something,” one of the staff members said. 

“Then give me the damned signal!”

The signal was showing something. Something was watching them and patrolling the area. It had the presence of a servant and it was close to them. 

“Master,” a girl with purple eyes and hair who wore glasses shouted at her.

“Mash,” Ritsuka replied. “Are you okay?”  
“I am, but I have a feeling that might be a servant of one of the crypters.”

Fortunately, it was a false alarm and the servant turned out to be their ally and a rider.

“So, you’re all from Chaldea, right,” the rider asked. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you unless my master says so. Except as of now, she’s fine with all of you.”

“Phew,” Mash sighed.

Everyone else was talking about how relieved they were that he was an ally of them.

“If you’re looking for the Wandering Sea, it’s up ahead. I’ll show it to all of you. Please follow me.”

Their vehicle followed his vehicle which was a submarine. 

“If anyone is here, do you read me,” the dark-haired man asked in the signal box.

“Yes,” a woman’s voice replied. “I am Sion Eltnam Sokaris. The last member of the Wandering Sea. I am your ally. Don’t be scared of me, please.”


End file.
